


Are you sure they're not Ghost's?

by JKblue



Series: Ghost changes [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Kakashi denying his panic, Rasa with internal panic, Shisui in a panic, Time Travel, tiny team 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Shisui panics, Rasa has nightmares, and Kakashi pretends he's not affected.Or The reactions to Tiny Team 7's shenanigans





	Are you sure they're not Ghost's?

                                                    Are you sure they're not Ghosts?

          “ITACHI!!” came the yell across the compound as Shisui flew around the corner to the main house.

Sasuke halted his sword practice to watch his cousin try and tackle his brother. Try, because Itachi would never let something so undignified happen.

“There out of Uzushio! There out of Uzushio and their going to come for us and try and ‘play tag’ again, and this time Captain won’t be there because he’s helping cousin Obito and—“

“Shisui.”

“yes?”

“What are you talking about?” his brother asked and Sasuke walked closer because seeing Shisui in a panic was always hilarious.

A second later a Bingo book was shoved in his brother’s face.

“The ghosts of Uzushio are free!!” Shisui almost screamed.

Itachi took one look at the page and his lips quivered up in a light smile. It would have been full blown laughter on anyone else and it made Sasuke curious.

“Can I see Nii-san?” he asked and Itachi passed him the book.

Whatever Sasuke was expecting to see, it was not three kids and a teen sitting at a ramen stand.

_‘The Terror Triplets and The Bloody Big Brother.’_

Was written just under it with how much the bounty was an a host of things that Sasuke didn’t pay attention to because-

“Hey Nii-san that’s the guy who gave me lighting sword.” He exclaimed pointing to the one with the darkest hair. Shisui made a choking sound but Itachi just looked over and nodded.

“Yes it is Otouto. He must have seen quite the potential in you.” Itachi praised and Sasuke practically glows from the complement.

He looks back down at the purple eyed red head and notices something else familiar about the picture.

“Hey Nii-san isn’t that Ichiraku’s Ramen?”

Shisui looks like he’s about to faint.

                ***

Rasa watches as his children train together under Yashamaru and Baki. His youngest has a look of concentration on his face as he makes a slightly shaky tower for Temari to run up and jump off, using her fan as a glider.

It takes effort not to turn away from the reminder of his wife, and the mistakes he’s made but he’d made a promise to do better and he intends to keep it.

Besides if he doesn’t The Terror Triplets will be back, probably with their ‘Ku-nii’ in toe.

Rasa barely survived the last encounter, and he does not want a repeat.

His nightmares have already been featuring red haired children, glowing fists, purple eyes and golden chains.  

                ***

Kakashi watches as Obito kneels at the Memorial stone leaving red, purple and yellow flowers at their base.

He stays back as the scared man apologies to their teacher and Kushina-nee asking for their forgiveness and promising to do better.

Tears run down his face and under Kakashi’s covered eye. The copy-nin has no words to say.

He remembers when he was awoken by a clatter in his guest room. Thinking it was an intruder he grabbed his weapon pouch and prepared for a fight.

There was an intruder, well five to be exact, but there was no fight.

The ‘ghosts’ of Uzushio had simply dropped the unconscious shinobi off on the bed and turned to him.

“Hey Doggy, we brought you a present. Believe it.” The orange one said and Kakashi could only blink at him. He didn’t even respond when the girl handed him a small scroll.

“His care instructions are in there, good luck Doggy.”

And with a wave from the purple eyed one all four red-heads had left the room and only the unconscious man was left behind.

Kakashi will deny til his dying day that he panicked like Shisui when he found out who it was.

                ***

“Dope admit it we’re lost.”

“We are NOT lost. We just haven’t gotten to anything familiar yet.”

“That means we’re lost kit.”

“We are NOT.”

“We’ve past that same bush three times already. We are definitely lost.”

“Ugh fine somebody else can lead then….. Hey Teme where are you going?”

“Hn…”

“Huff, Fine. Now what?”

“Now…Now we go after the Snake.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So they didn't make it to Kiri yet and it looks like they may take a detour before they get there lol. Don't ask me how it happened, Naruto was the one who got them lost.
> 
> Once again HUGE THANK YOU to Rainbow_Foxes and Merllis for their great ideas and wonderful comments. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy


End file.
